pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi Lei Tian
Chi Lei Tian was a Lightning Berserker from the Eastern Wastelands.Ch. 360 Appearance Chi Lei Tian was old crimson-haired man. He had a hawkish nose.Ch. 462 Background He lived at a mountain, where always were nine bolts of lightning raining down from the sky all year round. It caused the mountain to always be surrounded by endless bolts of lightning. History Book 2 Chi Lei Tian got very angry on Su Ming, when he lost his half of Lightning Crystal, after Su Ming became a Lightning Berserker too. He even sent brutal threats. Book 3 When Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm, all Berserkers felt their blood boiling. Chi Lei Tian decided to lead his tribe members where Su Ming was.Ch. 664 He arrived with his tribe just in time to witness three deity statues bowing to Su Ming and him reaching the Life Cultivation Realm. He greeted new God of Berserkers, offered his soul and body and do everything to help his people's rise to power.Ch. 688 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. Chi Lei Tian followed him along with other Berserkers.Ch. 708 He recognized Su Ming as the person who had took away half of his Lightning Crystal. He immediately abandoned his plan of torturing him to death and gave up on getting half of Lightning Crystal back. He even felt sorry about threats.Ch. 709 Their first target was Sky Mist Dao. Even tough Su Ming could destroy that sect by himself, he let other Berserkers fight to help with their uprising. Most of the Immortals sacrificed their lives to use Four Seasons' Destruction Rune. Tens of thousands Berserkers died. Su Ming left Sky Mist Dao's ruins for Chi Lei Tian and his tribe.Ch. 710 Book 6 After about a thousand of years, when Su Ming came back, he released his Berserker's presence all over the world, Chi Lei Tian felt burning of his blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. He rushed towards the Berserkers' holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers with his True World Clone. Chi Lei Tian reached Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 Powers Chi Lei Tian was at great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 635 Thousand of years later, After Su Ming's return, he reached Solar Kalpa Realm, as the only one. He was a Lightning Berserker. Reference List Category:Berserker Soul Realm Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters